regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rigbybestie1510/My Last Blog On Here: My Official Retiring Blog
(This was written for RS Wiki, but because of SOME user, I can't post it there now! :) ) Okay, we all knew this day was coming, but not this soon. Now, I know I'm going to be called "butthurt" and "stupid" and "immature" or worse, and I don't really care. I'm not leaving over the demotion. I'm always happy over that. I mean, I kinda wasted my time waiting for trolls that I was either too slow to kick/ban or didn't realize they were trolling in enough time. Also, this chat REALLY eats up my time. Do you realize how many PMs I get here? More than someone should. And, all of the pings... GEEZ... and, the guilt I feel when someone alerts me that I didn't answer their PM... seriously? Why should I feel guilty about that? Maybe I didn't know what to say? I'm not the best person to talk to... I'm more of a RP person. Also, I feel like I had too many obligations to feel like I wasn't being in the "out crowd" in the chat and that's... that's unfair. This chat also ate up my editing time, since I had to juggle both and I HATE to miss out on what happens on chat. But, those days are over. Let's get to the point that you all REALLY care about. Lemme go over the situation: I do not edit my caches, as that would be tampering with their history and I don't agree with that. So, this is what was said: *6:36 Saizou1607 *cough* *Um...hello? *Nvm *6:43 Rigbybestie1510 What the... Sai was here? *Ugh. *Anyway, RS Wiki's getting on my nerves. US doesn't know what the word "variant" means. That means it's either and unofficial or fake version of something. >< My Dog, she calls herself an adult... Yes. I admit to saying that. And, the guilt-filled and sarcastic comments in my message page were inappropriate in my opinion. Now, lemme explain what I said one by one: 1. I was surprised Sai found that wiki. 2. That was my feelings over my internet acting up. 3. (first part) The rules and I'll repeat this again, SUCK. They really SUCK. Call me a liar or a suck-up all you want. They do. (second part) I was making a joke. I know series is plural. I read my dictionary a lot more than someone should. When I said "serieses" I thought, "Hmm, I'm one of the chat clowns, they'll understand this is a joke!" Nope. What did I get instead? A smart-aleck response. I didn't need someone to tell me that series is plural. I got 105s in English/Spelling (and yes, 105 is a real grade). So, that was VERY unneeded for me to hear that series is both singular and plural. I was upset because, well, everyone should know that I joke ALL of the time by NOW, shouldn't they? What I said was NOT demotion worthy. So, what I want to know is, what was said that I said? Did the user who told say I swore? Called her names? What? Because, what I said was my disappointment that user rather than spite and malice. No matter HOW you see it, it's not an insult, it's not a name-call, and it's not inappropriate. "Talking behind people's backs" is not something that happened there and I want to point out the SAME user does this to other people and I seen it. And, just gets away with it. I say my honest opinion, demoted. Wow. Was I wrong for revealing that fact? Nope. And, may I point out the user who told, he broke an all-wiki chat rule: NEVER drag business from one wiki to another. I couldn't care less what people have said about me away from my face. When you bring it to my attention, it causes problems. And, what I seen happen here... was trolling. Major trolling and backstabbing. What I was talking about had NOTHING to do with them and if they stayed out of it, nothing would have happened. And, my last note is, how almost EVERYONE I thought were my friends turned on me. But, the ones that can look over this and still be my friends, they're the true ones. Well, as long as you keep up this dictatorship you all have going on, this wiki's going to die slowly. I can tell. Have fun without me, because I'm one of the good ones who retired WAY too soon... Have fun with yourselves, have fun with the new users, and have fu with your non-fan orientated and STRICTLY business wiki. Because, I'm out. Go ahead, call me ridiculous in the comments. I really, really, don't care. Bye RS Wiki, it was nice in the 2012's, but 2013? You died. You died and will NEVER come back, no matter what. As for my REAL friends: If you all want to see me for now on, come to any of my wikis, I'm bound to be at one of them. Thank you for still being there for me. I truly appreciate you guys. Minor Update (since I was writing this already): You did me MORE of a favor banning me. I mean, I can't come on the chat, so I can't do anything here! Wow, you guys are helping me SO much! Yeah, I know I sound like an a**hole, but that's what you all think of me now, right? Right? And, don't go in the comments being fake, like I've seen before. You all hate me now, since I'm a menace. I'm probably as bad as HAROLD now. So, making me retire from this wiki has become SO much easier now... I really, really have to thank for the block. And, lemme remind the few people who think they're better than me aren't. They have misdemeanors also. Just because they got off scot-free or they were forgotten now doesn't mean a THING. It happened and it's there permanenty. Well, I realy hope you're all happy. Like I said before, I'm out. Category:Blog posts